Welcome to the Jungle (YunJae)
by oresama.rei
Summary: Jung Yunho adalah seorang guitaris band yang mengejar cita-citanya menjadi Rockstar di kota terkejam. Bagaimana kisah hidupnya ? Apalagi setelah ia bertemu dengan seorang penari striptease yang bernama Kim Jaejoong ? / YunJae / Genderswitch / Oneshoot ! / DLDR !


**Cast :**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong (GS)**

**Park Yoochun**

**Shim Changmin**

**Lee Jonghyun**

**Jung Joonyoung**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Rated : M**

**Pairing : YunJae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong)**

* * *

**Welcome to the Jungle**

.

"Aku sudah melihatmu berkencan dengan wanita itu, dan sekarang kau masih menyangkalnya !?" Dengan emosi yang meluap-luap, seorang wanita membentak sang suami yang ternyata ketahuan berselingkuh dengan teman wanitanya. Sedangkan sang suami terlihat bingung, tapi di sisi lain ia juga merasa marah, ia hanya ingin balas dendam dengan apa yang sebelumnya diperbuat oleh istrinya.

"Huh ?! Bukankah kau kemarin juga berselingkuh di belakangku ? Lalu sekarang kenapa kau menyalahkan aku ? Bukankah kita seharusnya impas sekarang ?" Ucap pria itu tenang, namun ada nada emosi yang besar disana.

Beginilah suasana setiap hari dirumah keluarga Jung. Tidak ada hari tanpa bertengkar, mereka bahkan melupakan anak mereka satu-satunya, Yunho, yang kini tengah meringkuk sendirian di kamar menutup kedua telinganya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk mendengar kedua orangtuanya bertengkar.

Di usianya yang baru menginjak 8 tahun, seharusnya ia merasakan kebahagian dan kasih sayang orang tuanya. Tapi yang selalu ia dapat hanya teriakan dan makian dari kedua orangtuanya. Ia lelah sungguh.

Yunho yang sedang duduk berjongkok di pojok ruangan kamarnya itu perlahan bangkit, lalu mengambil sebuah sepidol berwarna merah di laci meja belajarnya. Setelah mengambil sepidol itu, ia kembali ke sudut ruangan kamarnya, berjongkok, kemudian menulis sesuatu di tembok kamarnya.

'_**Aku benci Ayah, aku benci Ibu.. Ibu benci ayah, ayah juga membenci ibu**__.. kenapa hidupku begitu menyedihkan ?'_

.

.

.

Kini usia Yunho sudah 18 tahun, tentu sekarang ia bukan anak kecil lagi seperti dulu, ia sudah menjadi seorang pria yang sangat tampan. Selama 18 tahun hidupnya, ia tidak pernah diberikan kasih sayang oleh orangtuanya. Kedua orangtuanya selalu sibuk dalam urusan bisnis masing-masing, dan ketika pulang mereka berdua pasti akan menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bertengkar.

Di usia Yunho yang ke 12, kedua orangtuanya akhirnya resmi bercerai. Yunho memilih untuk hidup bersama ibunya di sebuah kota kecil yang bernama Gwangju, karena Ayahnya ternyata sudah mempunyai calon istri yang baru. Selama ia hidup bersama ibunya, Yunho menjadi anak yang pendiam dan tertutup, ia bahkan jarang sekali pulang kerumahnya.

Setiap hari setelah pulang sekolah, Yunho selalu berlatih bermain gitar bersama dengan orang yang ditemuinya di jalanan. Ia selalu berlatih gitar sampai lupa waktu, ia hanya ingin melampiaskan perasaannya lewat musik yang dimainkannya. Semakin lama, ia semakin tertarik pada dunia musik. Dan itulah yang membuat Yunho tidak ingin sekolah lagi, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah di usianya yang ke 16 tahun. Yunho sangat mengidolakan Slash, gitaris dari band Guns n Roses, dan berencana untuk mengikuti jejak idolanya itu.

Dan kini diusia Yunho yang ke 18, ia dan teman-teman seperjuangannya yang juga berminat dalam bidang musik sama seperti dirinya mencoba peruntungannya di ibu kota Negara mereka, Seoul. Kedua teman Yunho itu adalah Shim Changmin yang merupakan pemain drum, dan Park Yoochun yang merupakan pemain bass. Dengan modal uang yang sangat pas-pasan, juga modal kenekatan tingkat tinggi, mereka berani menginjakan kaki di kota yang sangat kejam itu. _Welcome to the Jungle, baby.._

Selama mereka bertiga hidup di kota Seoul, mereka menyewa sebuah apartemen yang sangat kecil namun cukup untuk menyimpan alat-alat music mereka. Bahkan mereka harus berdempet-dempetan ketika tidur, karena ranjang mereka yang hanya cukup ditiduri oleh 2 orang. Untuk makan sehari-hari, mereka bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah café dan kedai kopi. Sedangkan sore hari sampai malam hari, mereka latihan band di apartemen kecil mereka.

Hari ini mereka kehabisan uang, mereka sama sekali tidak punya uang untuk makan dan keperluan lain-lain. Seperti sekarang, mereka bertiga tampak bingung memikirkan bagaimana caranya mereka bisa makan. Saat ini Yoochun dan Changmin tengah duduk di sofa yang ada di flat mereka sambil memutar otak, mencari ide untuk mendapatkan uang. Sedangkan Yunho tampak menuangkan Vodka terakhir ke dalam gelas lalu dengan cepat meminumnya.

"Hyung bagaimana ini ? Uang kita habis, dan kita sama sekali tidak punya uang untuk makan.." Celetuk sang magnae, Changmin, membuat Yunho dan Yoochun menghela nafas. Sejujurnya mereka juga bingung bagaimana cara mereka makan hari ini. Minta kiriman uang dari orang tua mereka ? Ide itu tidak mungkin dilakukan, mengingat mereka bertiga sama-sama kabur dari rumah mereka.

"Diamlah Changmin.. bukan hanya kau saja yang bingung, aku juga.." Ucap Yoochun ketus. "Yun, kau ada ide ?" Tanya Yoochun pada Yunho yang kini sibuk menghisap rokoknya. Inilah salah satu kebiasaan buruk mereka. Mereka bertiga tidak bisa lepas dari rokok dan vodka, itulah yang membuat mereka saat ini kehabisan uang.

"Nanti malam ikut aku ke club.. oke ?" Usul Yunho yang kemudian dianggukan oleh kedua dongsaengnya tanpa tahu apa sebenarnya rencana Yunho.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, di club kecil yang dekat dengan apartemen mereka. Mereka bertiga benar-benar tampak lusuh dengan pakaian bergaya 'Rock', namun terlihat tampan secara bersamaan. Yoochun dan Changmin tampak bingung karena tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka perbuat selanjutnya. Sedangkan Yunho sepertinya tampak tenang-tenang saja.

"Hyung apa yang kita lakukan sekarang ?" Tanya Changmin pada pemuda gondrong disampingnya, Yunho.

"Kau lihat mereka ?" Yunho tampak menunjuk seseorang dengan dagunya. Changmin dan Yoochun hanya mengikuti arah pandang Yunho. Astaga, ternyata yang Yunho tunjukkan adalah 5 orang wanita yang tengah menari striptease di atas panggung club itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan mereka ?" Yoochun benar-benar penasaran apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan wanita-wanita itu. Jujur saja, mereka bertiga sangat tampan dan lumayan banyak wanita yang suka karena ketampanan mereka. Seks bagi mereka sudah biasa, tapi tidak pernah terbesit dalam benak mereka ide untuk menjadi gigolo atau pekerja seks lainnya. Mereka bertiga hanya fokus pada musik, hidup mereka hanya untuk musik.

"Kita harus menggoda mereka Yoochun-ah. Buat salah satu dari mereka menjadi pacar kita, puaskan mereka di ranjang, lalu kita bisa memanfaatkan mereka.. bagaimana ?" Yunho berucap santai sambil menghisap rokoknya yang tinggal setengah. Yoochun dan Changmin melongo, tidak percaya dengan ide Yunho yang tergolong 'liar'. Berpacaran dengan penari striptease ? Mereka tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya.

"Hyung kau serius ? hahaha ayo kita lakukan itu.." Changmin terlihat tertarik dengan ide Yunho, Yoochun juga nampaknya tertarik, kelihatan dari caranya tersenyum. Dan malam itu, setelah perbincangan itu mereka pun melanjutkan aksinya dengan menggoda dan merayu penari-penari striptease yang ada di bar itu. Dengan modal wajah yang tampan dan fisik yang mendukung, mereka pasti bisa dengan mudah menaklukan gadis-gadis itu.

.

.

.

"ngh.." Yunho menggeliatkan badannya ketika merasakan cahaya matahari langsung mengenai matanya yang masih terpejam. Perlahan Yunho membuka mata musangnya yang tajam, ia mengucek-ucek matanya. Hanya untuk sesaat ia terkejut karena ia berada di tempat yang sangat jelas bukan kamarnya. Kamarnya tidak mungkin serapih ini. Ah ya, ia baru ingat kalau semalam ia baru saja menghabiskan malam yang panas bersama salah satu penari striptease di club yang kemarin dikunjunginya bersama kedua sahabatnya.

Yunho tersenyum menyeringai, setidaknya rencana nya berhasil. Dengan memacari gadis penari ini, ia berharap tidak kekurangan akan kebutuhan makan, tempat tinggal, dan jangan lupakan.. seks. Yunho baru menyadari kini dirinya tengah telanjang, hanya terbalut selimut putih yang ada di ranjang.

"Oh kau sudah bangun ?" Sapa seorang wanita yang semalam bermain buas dengan Yunho. Wanita itu terlihat hanya memakai baju tidur berbahan tipis yang memperlihatkan keindahan tubuhnya. Yunho tersenyum pada wanita yang kini sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Dengan tiba-tiba Yunho berdiri dari tidurnya, membuat selimut yang hanya membalut tubuh atletisnya itu melorot dan otomatis memperlihatkan tubuh telanjangnya yang menggoda.

"Yunho !" Wanita itu reflek menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya. Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah malu-malu wanita yang ada di depannya. Namun bukannya memakai pakaiannya, Yunho justru malah melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang wanita itu dari belakang, dan menciumi tengkuk putih wanita itu.

"Bukankah semalam kau sudah melihat semuanya ?" Goda Yunho membuat wanita berkulit putih itu semakin malu. Bahkan dengan nakalnya, Yunho meremas kedua dada besar wanita itu, membuat wanita penari striptease itu mendesah nikmat.

"Ahh Yun.. jangan diremas seperti itu.." Desah wanita itu. Yunho semakin bernafsu meremas dada sintal wanita itu. Jaejoong, pertama kali Yunho melihatnya Yunho sudah lebih dulu terpesona pada kecantikan penari striptease itu. Entahlah, seperti ada debaran aneh di dalam dadanya. Awalnya, ia berniat menggoda Boa, salah satu penari striptease di bar itu. Namun begitu melihat Jaejoong, ia langsung mengganti haluannya.

"Kenapa ? Bukankah kau menyukainya ?" Ucap Yunho dengan suara beratnya tepat di telinga Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong merinding. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan lidah Yunho yang menjilati pundak hingga lehernya, ditambah remasan Yunho di dadanya, membuatnya tidak tahan untuk mendesah. Berniat membalas, Jaejoong meremas dan mengocok penis Yunho yang tidak tertutupi apapun.

"ngh.." Desah Yunho berat ketika Jaejoong dengan berani mengocok penisnya. Tangan-tangan nakal Yunho menyusup ke dalam pakaian tidur Jaejoong, lalu membelai perut hingga dada Jaejoong, Yunho bisa merasakan putting Jaejoong menegang, dan dengan berani, ia menggoda putting Jaejoong dengan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya. Dan sepertinya pagi hari mereka akan menjadi pagi hari yang 'panas' untuk keduanya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana malammu dengan Jaejoong ?" Goda Yoochun pada Yunho yang sepertinya akan bersiap-siap berangkat bekerja di kedai kopi. Setelah 'morning seks' yang dilakukannya bersama Jaejoong, kekasih barunya itu, ia langsung pulang ke apartemennya karena hari ini ia masuk kerja seperti biasa.

"Tentu saja panas.. bagaimana denganmu ?" Yoochun hanya berdecak menanggapi pertanyaan Yunho. Ia benar-benar kesal semalam. Bagaimana tidak kesal, kalau tiba-tiba partner nya mendadak ada urusan ketika ia baru saja akan klimaks.

"Menyebalkan.. aku tidak mau membahasnya.." Yunho hanya terkekeh menanggapi jawaban sahabatnya membuat raut wajah Yoochun kesal.

"Aku langsung berangkat, Yoochun-ah.. jangan lupa nanti malam kita akan manggung di Festival Band Rock, jangan lupa beritahu Changmin juga.." Ucap Yunho mengingatkan Yoochun yang hanya dibalas gumaman singkat oleh Yoochun. Sebelum ia berangkat bekerja, ia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat poster gitaris idolanya itu, Slash. Ia benar-benar berharap performance nya malam ini akan mendatangkan rejeki untuknya dan juga teman-temannya.

Sebelum mengikuti festival band itu, mereka sudah berlatih dengan sangat keras. Malam nanti, mereka akan membawakan 2 lagu, yang satu lagu mereka sendiri, dan yang satu lagi mereka membawakan lagu milik Aerosmith.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya, ia bisa merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya sakit akibat permainan mereka tadi pagi. Ia tersenyum mengingat wajah Yunho yang kini sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya, padahal mereka hanya baru satu hari bertemu. Jaejoong memungut pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai apartemennya, lalu segera memakainya. Di siang hari ia tidak bekerja, ia hanya bekerja pada waktu malam hari. Penghasilannya sebagai penari striptease lumayan besar dan cukup untuk kebutuhan sehari-harinya.

Dalam hati sebenarnya ia sangat menyesal datang merantau ke Seoul. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka kalau pekerjaannya sekarang adalah seorang penari striptease yang pastinya akan dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang-orang. Beginilah keadaannya, hidup di kota besar yang sungguh kejam, apalagi untuk perempuan seperti dirinya, benar-benar tidak mudah.

Drrt drrt drrt

Jaejoong mendengar handphone nya yang bergetar, dengan cepat ia mengecek handphonenya. Ah, ternyata pesan singkat dari kekasih barunya.

From : Yunho

Jae, nanti malam aku akan manggung di Festival Band Rock, aku harap kau mengambil hari libur demi menontonku..

Jaejoong tersenyum setelah membaca pesan singkat Yunho, tentu saja ia akan mengambil hari libur. Entahlah, sejak pertama kali Jaejoong melihat Yunho, ia sepertinya mengalami jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ia sangat menyukai mata musang Yunho yang memandangnya. Ia sangat suka semua yang ada di diri pria rocker itu, walaupun ia tahu Yunho hanya seorang waitress yang bekerja di kedai kopi dan seorang rockstar yang sedang berjuang dengan mimpinya, tapi ia tetap menyukai Yunho apa adanya.

.

.

Malam ini Jaejoong datang tepat seperti janjinya, ia mengambil cuti malam ini hanya untuk menonton kekasihnya manggung. Kekasihnya tampak begitu tampan, berkharisma, dan mengagumkan ketika diatas panggung. Bahkan permainan gitarnya benar-benar bagus. Dalam hati Jaejoong merasa beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Yunho. Permainan Yoochun dan Changmin pun tidak kalah bagusnya. Band mereka benar-benar bagus.

"Hyung, hari ini kita sukses besar ! Aku berharap mendapatkan juara 1 untuk festival ini.." Changmin berucap gembira, Yoochun menepuk pundak Changmin kemudian tersenyum, ia juga berharap demikian. Dengan memenangkan festival band ini, setidaknya mereka mempunyai kesempatan untuk menjadi band besar.

"Changmin-ah, aku harap juga begitu.. kalau kita menang, mimpi kita menjadi rockstar akan segera terwujud !" Yunho dan Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar penuturan mereka.

"Kalian benar-benar hebat tadi, aku sampai hampir berteriak dari bangku penonton.." Ucap Jaejoong jujur membuat ketiga pemuda tampan itu tersenyum pada wanita cantik itu. Jaejoong terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Yunho merangkulnya posesif.

"Tapi jangan senang dulu, karena kita belum tentu menang.. pengumuman masih satu minggu lagi.." Yoochun dan Changmin menghentikan senyumnya dan membenarkan perkataan Yunho.

"Baiklah, aku dan Jaejoong akan pulang sekarang.. kalian aku tinggal ya, bye !" Yunho kemudian menarik Jaejoong menjauh dari kedua sahabatnya, entahlah ia saat ini ingin bermesra-mesraan dengan Jaejoong saja.

"HEI YUN ! TIDAK MAU MINUM-MINUM DULU ?" Yoochun berteriak ketika Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah berjalan menjauh. Yunho melambaikan tangannya pertanda 'tidak'.

"Tumben sekali Yunho hyung tidak mau diajak minum.. biasanya tidak begitu.." Changmin berucap sarkatis.

"Mungkin karena sekarang ia sudah punya kekasih.."

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah satu bulan Jaejoong dan Yunho berpacaran. Keduanya benar-benar semakin dekat, namun anehnya mereka berdua tidak pernah mengucapkan kata 'aku mencintaimu'. Hanya kata-kata 'aku menginginkanmu' atau sebatas 'aku menyukaimu', belum pernah sekalipun mereka saling mengatakan kata 'aku mencintaimu' satu sama lain.

Dan sepertinya Jaejoong benar-benar menyukai Yunho. Buktinya, jika Yunho meminjam uangnya, Jaejoong pasti dengan senang hati meminjamkannya. Atau jika Yunho tidak memiliki uang untuk makan, dengan senang hati Jaejoong memasakkan makanan untuk Yunho.

Satu bulan yang lalu, mereka tidak memenangkan Festival Band Rock itu seperti yang mereka harapkan. Sungguh mereka sangat kecewa karena mereka hanya menjadi juara harapan. Akibat hal itu, mereka terus semakin berlatih keras. Sampai akhirnya mereka merekrut dua orang personil baru dalam vocal dan guitaris rythem. Sekarang, posisi vocal diisi oleh Jung Joonyoung, sedangkan posisi gitar rythem diisi oleh Lee Jonghyun.

Saat ini Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berpelukan diatas ranjang milik Jaejoong, setelah menghabiskan malam panas yang panjang, mereka berakhir dengan saling berpelukan satu sama lain.

"Yun.." Panggil Jaejoong yang hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Yunho. Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho, ia semakin menempelkan kepalanya di dada Yunho, ia sangat menyukai aroma manly yang menguar dari tubuh Yunho.

"Kenapa kau bercita-cita menjadi rockstar ?" Tanya Jaejoong pelan. Yunho membuka matanya yang tadinya terpejam, kedua matanya memandang jendela kamar Jaejoong, mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong tadi membuatnya teringat pada masa-masa kecilnya yang suram.

"Sejak kecil aku selalu sendirian, tidak punya teman dan tidak ada orang yang mempedulikanku, termasuk orangtuaku.. hanya musik yang selalu menemaniku disaatku sendirian.. sejak saat itulah aku sangat menyukai musik sampai diriku akan mati.." Jaejoong terharu mendengar cerita Yunho, ia tidak menyangka kalau kekasihnya mempunyai masa kecil yang sangat kelam. Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho, ia merasa Yunho butuh pelukan sekarang.

"Kau sekarang memilikiku, Yunho-ah.." Yunho tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. "Ne, sekarang aku memilikimu.." Ucap Yunho dengan bisikan namun masih dapat didengar Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum bahagia.

'_Aku mencintaimu Yunho..' _

.

.

.

Dengan formasi baru. Kini band Yunho semakin lama bermain semakin bagus. Tak jarang mereka mendapatkan tawaran manggung di bar atau di café. Walaupun bayarannya tak seberapa, tapi cukup untuk kemajuan band mereka. Kini mereka berlima berada di club untuk membahas masa depan band mereka.

"Hyung, aku punya perasaan bagus tentang band kita.." Ucap Changmin sambil menuangkan vodka ke dalam gelas. "hyung kau tidak minum ?" tawar Changmin pada Yunho yang hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Yunho. Sejak Yunho berpacaran dengan Jaejoong, ia menjadi jarang minum dan merokok.

"Oh ya, hei.. 2 hari lagi akan ada festival band besar.. bagaimana kalau kita ikut ?" Tawar Jonghyun tepat setelah ia mengepulkan asap rokoknya.

"Apa hadiahnya ?" Yoochun bertanya langsung.

"Rekaman di Amerika.. dan langsung di rekrut oleh perusahaan rekaman milik Jon Bonjovi.. kita akan benar-benar sukses !" Mereka bereempat tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jonghyun. Mereka benar-benar tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini, mimpi mereka bisa terwujud dengan mengikuti festival ini. Yoochun tiba-tiba mengambil botol vodka lalu menuangkan isinya ke gelasnya dan gelas teman-temannya yang sudah kosong.

"Untuk kemajuan band kita.." Yoochun mengangkat gelasnya tinggi tinggi, bermaksud untuk mengajak rekan-rekannya bersulang.

"Ne.. bersulang !"

.

.

.

Mereka pun mengikuti festival band yang diadakan sendiri oleh Jon Bonjovi. Tidak menyangka, ternyata mereka memenangkan festival band itu. Dan sekarang, Yunho dan teman-temannya tengah menghadap ketua panitia penyelenggara festival band yang mereka menangkan. Senang ? Tentu saja mereka sangat senang, karena akhirnya mimpi mereka akan terwujud. Menjadi rockstar sekelas Guns n Roses !

"Selamat untuk kemenangan kalian !" Ucap ketua panitia penyelenggara pada mereka berlima. Mereka berlima saling berjabat tangan dengan ketua panitia. Sungguh mereka senang sekali karena akan pergi rekaman di Amerika. Tapi sepertinya tidak dengan Yunho, ia khawatir jika dirinya pergi ke Amerika. Apakah ia akan meninggalkan Jaejoong disini ?

"Kalian akan pergi ke Amerika dalam waktu 3 hari lagi.. apakah kalian siap ?" Tanya pria itu pada mereka berlima yang tentunya dibalas anggukan yakin oleh Yoochun, Changmin, Jonghyun, dan Joonyoung. Tapi sepertinya Yunho sangat ragu-ragu dengan keputusannya. Apakah ia harus pergi atau tidak ?

Setelah pertemuan dengan panitia penyelenggara festival, mereka berlima kembali melakukan pertemuan internal antar anggota band.

"Hyung, kenapa kau terlihat ragu-ragu ? Bukankah kau bermimpi untuk menjadi seperti Slash ? Ini kesempatan kita Hyung !" Changmin meyakinkan Yunho untuk tidak ragu-ragu pada keputusannya. Changmin benar, ia harus mengejar mimpinya. Bukankah ia rela jauh jauh datang ke Seoul hanya demi mengejar mimpinya menjadi rockstar ? Changmin benar, ia tidak boleh merubah pendiriannya begitu saja hanya demi seorang wanita.

"Aku hanya ragu.. bagaimana dengan Jaejoong nanti.." Yunho akhirnya mengatakan alasan kenapa ia ragu. Yoochun berdecak kesal mendengar jawaban Yunho.

"Kau tidak boleh ragu Yun.. bukankah alasanmu untuk memacari Jaejoong adalah demi kebutuhan hidup ? Kau harus ingat tujuan kita datang ke kota kejam ini.." Sekali lagi Yoochun mengingatkan Yunho untuk tidak melupakan tujuan mereka datang ke Seoul. Bahkan mereka rela meninggalkan orang-orang terkasih mereka di kampung halaman hanya untuk mengejar mimpinya sebagai Rockstar.

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan dengan gontai menuju apartemen Jaejoong, matanya sayu dan terlihat tidak fokus. Bisa ditebak kalau Yunho mabuk. Setelah berdiskusi dengan teman-temannya di sebuah café, ia membeli berbotol-botol vodka dan menghabiskan hampir dua botol vodka.

Jaejoong terkejut ketika mendapati Yunho dalam keadaan mabuk, padahal ini masih belum sore hari. Sebelumnya Yunho pernah berjanji kalau ia tidak akan merokok dan mabuk-mabukan lagi. Tapi hari ini kenapa ? Apakah Yunho sedang dalam masalah ?

"Yun kau kenapa ?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung. Sebelum bertanya lebih lanjut, Yunho segera membungkam cherry lips itu dengan bibir hati miliknya. Ia memagut bibir Jaejoong kasar seakan tidak ada hari esok. Jaejoong benar-benar bingung, tidak biasanya Yunho berlaku kasar padanya.

"Mmhh nghh.." Jaejoong mencoba mengimbangi gerakan bibir Yunho, tapi Yunho terlalu hebat dalam ciuman hingga tanpa sadar Jaejoong membuka mulutnya dan langsung disambar oleh lidah Yunho. Yunho memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jaejoong dan mengeksploitasi mulut Jaejoong. Yunho memegang pinggang Jaejoong untuk menjaga keseimbangannya.

"Yunh ada apa denganmu ?" Tanya Jaejoong terengah-engah ketika dirinya berhasil melepas ciuman kasar Yunho. Namun bukannya menjawab, Yunho malah menciumnya lagi dan mendorongnya ke ranjang yang ada di dalam apartemen Jaejoong.

BRUKK

Jaejoong terjatuh ke ranjang dengan posisi telentang, dan Yunho langsung menindih Jaejoong dengan tubuh besarnya. Kepalanya ia cerukan ke leher Jaejoong, menciumi leher jenjang Jaejoong, menghirup aroma manis dari tubuh Jaejoong yang sebentar lagi tidak bisa dihirupnya lagi. Yunho merasakan matanya buram, air matanya hendak keluar namun ia tahan.

"Jaejoong-ah, mianhae.." Alis Jaejoong berkerut mendengar permintaan maaf Yunho. Untuk apa Yunho meminta maaf padanya ? Seingatnya Yunho tidak pernah punya salah apapun padanya. Malam itu mereka berdua menghabiskan malam mereka dengan saling berpelukan. Jaejoong tidak berani bertanya banyak pada Yunho, mungkin besok ia akan bertanya alasan Yunho seperti ini.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membuka kedua mata doe nya. Hari sudah menjelang siang. Ah, kemarin sore Yunho datang kerumahnya dalam keadaan mabuk. Bahkan malam itu ia tidak masuk kerja karena Yunho. Jaejoong mengucek matanya. Ia heran kenapa ranjangnya begitu kosong, padahal semalam Yunho tidur disini. Jaejoong berfikir mungkin Yunho sudah pulang karena bersiap-siap untuk bekerja di kedai kopi seperti biasa.

Namun ia sedikit heran ketika ia menemukan secarik surat yang dilipat di meja nakasnya. Dengan hati-hati ia membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

.

.

_Untuk kekasihku Kim Jaejoong.._

_Ketika kau membaca surat ini, mungkin aku sudah pergi._

_Jangan mencariku, Jaejoong.. aku akan pergi jauh mengejar tujuanku dan cita-citaku selama ini.._

_Maafkan aku karena aku pergi tanpa memberitahumu lebih awal. Aku harap selama aku tidak ada, kau akan menjaga kesehatanmu.._

_Kau harus hidup dengan baik, arra ?_

_Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu, Jaejoong, karena aku tidak sempat mengatakan ini dari awal.. sekarang aku akan mengatakannya lewat surat ini.._

_Jaejoong, Saranghae.. _

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

Maafkan saya, Endingnya nggantung.. itu memang disengaja hehe *plak*. Entah kenapa saya pengen bikin fanfiction bertema seperti ini, gara-gara baca bukunya Duff Mc Kagan, mantan basist nya Guns N Roses sambil ndengerin lagunya GnR yang judulnya **Welcome to the Jungle**. Ngomong-ngomong kalimat yang cetak miring + bold itu saya ambil dari kata-katanya Kurt Cobain kecil waktu ayah sama ibunya bertengkar.

Btw untuk kisah Yunho dan teman-teman di awal saya ambil dari kisah hidup personil Guns n Roses, mereka emang beneran jauh-jauh dari kampung, ke LA tanpa duit dan cuman modal nekat. Dan buat makan, tidur sehari-hari personil Guns n Roses numpang sama pacar mereka.

Ada yang mau sequel ? Kalau iya, saya akan berusaha membuat sequelnya. Kebetulan sequelnya sudah ada di otak saya.

Terimakasih karena sudah bersedia membaca FF saya yang gaje ini. Maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan karena saya sendiri masih belajar.

Jangan lupa review ya :D

.

.

.

Asroyedian undur diri dulu, Salam \m/


End file.
